doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Britan
New Britan is the fifth episode of The Legacy of S'ah. It introduces Karl Fisher. Synopsis On a planet similar to her own, Destiny and S'ah meet Karl Fisher and save the planet from destruction. Story "Get off me!" The man punched his attacker in the stomach and as he stumbled, he began to run. "Karl Fisher we will get you and when we do, it'll be your end!" The attacker cried. Karl didn't even look round, he kept running till he was outside the building. He pulled out his phone and dialed, "Help me, I need help right now!" The Legasy of S'ah: Benedict Cumberbatch as S'ah, Sarah Hyland as Destiny Shaw and Jeremy Davies as Karl Fisher Written by Sam Hoskins TARDIS- "So, this Doctor, he finished the Time War and destroyed your race and these Daleks at the same time?" Destiny asked. "Yes, there was this..this machine or weapon called The Moment and by using that The Doctor ended the War" S'ah replied, "But I can't remember any of it to be honest" The TARDIS suddenly jolted and threw the two to the floor. "What was that?" Destiny cried. S'ah got up and checked the monitor. "We appear to be picking up some sort of distress signal, and the TARDIS is taking us straight to it!" Karl runs down the street as the wind picks up, as he is running, he hears unearthly sounds but nevertheless keeps going. Just as he how's round the corner, the TARDIS appears. Destiny steps out and looks around, she calls back to S'ah "Where are we? It looks like Earth but not America" "Welcome to the city of New London in the state of New Britan" S'ah replies. "What?" "Well the human race has expanded across the stars by this time, this is the planet of New Earth and this is the North Europop State of New Britan" S'ah winks at Destiny, "you're gonna love it!" He takes her hand and leads her down the road, they pass shops with items in the windows that Destiny couldn't begin to describe. "Didn't you say something about a distress signal or something, S'ah?" "Um, yes I did but if I'm honest I haven't any idea where to start to look" "Use that lighty thing and do a scan for signals then" S'ah, obviously impressed by how much Destiny had picked up from their travels takes out the device and starts to try and trace a signal. "And its called a Sonic Screwdriver, not a 'lighty thing'" S'ah says smugly. He knocks on the door three times and the hatch slides open. "Yeah?" A voice asks. "It's Karl, I've got some information on the Kembotons" The door slides open and a man gestures for Karl to come in. They walk down the hall and enter the room at the end. "Simon, I've got it!" Karl cries as he comes in. Another man, Simon, rushes over. "Show me show me!" He says. Karl reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blue orb, "This is the power that is allowing the Kembotons to stay on our planet, with out it, they'll be forced to leave!" Karl explains. But just as he's finished the door bursts open. A creature, bows his head so that he can get it under the door frame. The creature has long thanks and green skin, its wearing camouflaged clothes and has an ear piece in. "You! Hand me that device!" The Kemboton orders. Karl and Simon take a step back. "No!" Karl yells, "You have no right to base yourselves on our planet and you certainly have no right killing its inhabitants!" The Kemboton walks towards them, "And what are you going to do to stop us?" He leaps at Simon and bites his teeth into him. "Noooo!" Karl cries as Simon screams, blood leaking from the wound. Simon's body falls to the floor and the Kemboton puts his hand out, Karl reluctantly places the orb into the creatures palm. S'ah waves the screwdriver in the air, he points it down the road and it beeps like mad. He grabs Destiny's hand and they run down the road. "What is it?" S'ah looks back at her, "I dunno but whatever it is, its sending out the wrong signal!" "This is where the sig-" S'ah looks down at the man crying over the corpse. "I'm so sorry" S'ah says. Karl looks round, and quickly stands. "Wh-who are you, and what are you doing here?!" "I'm S'ah and this is my friend, Destiny, we followed a distress signal coming from this place" Karl falls on his knees and puts his head in his hands, "he's dead and they took it back...I've failed my mission" Destiny runs over to him and puts his arm round him. S'ah kneels down next to them. "Please, tell me what happened and I can help" Karl described everything that just happened and S'ah and Destiny listened well. "So, this orb thing, what exactly does it do?" Destiny asked. "It's like a life support machine, with out it, the creatures could survive for a maximum of an hour on New Earth because of its atmosphere" Karl explained, "and normally we would allow them to stay but these creatures, the Kemboton, are killing just about anyone because they find it fun" "So why didn't they kill you?" S'ah asked. "I-I don't know" Cajel was the Kemboton's name that had killed Simon. He jumped across the rooftops of the buildings, his long legs giving him the boost to jump across gaps that would be impossible for humans. He stopped on top of one of the larger skyscrapers and made a hissing noise. There was a thud and then another Kemboton slid out of the air vent. "Ah, Cajel, I see you have the Kemborb. Well done, your efforts will be rewarded" the newly arrived Kemboton said with a voice of authority. Cajel bowed to his senior. "Thank you sir" The Kemboton leader slid back into the air vent and Cajel followed. "It's this way" Karl pointed westerly. He began down the road and S'ah and Destiny followed. They turned a corner and were stooped by half a dozen Kemboton. One of them stepped forward and his claws sprung out of his hands. "Where do you think your going? He hissed. "Ah, there are seven...wait..no...eight reasons why you shouldn't kill us right now!" S'ah said quickly. The Kemboton looked at him. "And they are?" "One, we arnt from this world...tmwo, we know where your orb is...three..um.." he looked at Karl and Destiny for help. Karl stood foreword. "We have the Kemboton leader imprisoned and if you don't let us go then he'll die!" The Kemboton looked right in Karl's eyes "you lie!" Karl smiled. "Try me" The Kemboton put his claws away and pointed at three of his men and they each pulled out their claws and stood behind S'ah, Destiny and Karl. "We won't kill you just yet but we are taking you prisoner. S'ah smiled. "Cool, thanks" He winked at Destiny. Then the guards smacked them in the heads and they fell unconscious. The six Kemboton entered the room and threw the three bodies in the cell and left, except for the group leader. S'ah awoke and stood up. "My name is Slavok" The Kemboton said. "Where did you say our leader was?" S'ah walked towards the cell door. "I didn't" Slavok approached. "I'm going to go to the throne room, if our leader is there them you're all dead, if not then those two are going to be killed infront of you" Slavok turned and left the room. As soon as he'd left S'ah rushed over to Destiny. "Hey, you ok?" She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good thanks, you?" S'ah helped her up and they hugged. Karl sat up. "Where's my hug?" He said and then got up. "So how are we gonna get out?" Destiny pointed at S'ah. "Don't worry, he's good at this" S'ah pulled the sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the door, with a click it unlocked. "After you, Mr Fisher" Karl just laughed and pushed the door open. They walked carefully towards the exit. "You'd have thought they would have prison guards" Destiny said. S'ah peeked around the exit. "All clear" They were in a hallway, the walls were dirty and thief was blood on the floor. "It stinks!" Destiny exclaimed. S'ah had a look of disgust on his face. "These creatures are evil...they take people, put them in cells then kill..eat them in the hall!" Anger was building up inside him, Destiny hadn't seen this on S'ah before, she put her hand on his shoulder. "S'ah, we'll stop them, we'll send them away" He turned and looked at her and she smiled. "Right, if we're going to stop them, then we need to find out where we are, where they are and where the orb is." S'ah started walking down the hall. "Come along guys" But he heard no foot steps, S'ah turned and Destiny and Karl weren't there. "Guys? Destiny?!" No one replied. He quickly turned and ran down the corridor. Destiny blinked and suddenly her whole surroundings changed, she was no longer in the stinking hallway but in a well decorated room, she looked up and saw a throne. "What happened?" Karl's voice said beside her. "I think we've been teleported" Destiny replied. "Hello there" a voice came from behind them. They both turned and standing in front of them was a Kemboton, but dressed in a golden robe and had a crown on. "I am King Shakon, don't bother trying to escape as this room is surrounded by guards and plus I could've killed you by now, don't you want to know why I haven't?" The King said menacingly. "Why are we here...why didn't you teleport S'ah too?" Karl asked. "You are here because I imagine we'll need hostages and my teleport can only be used to transport humans" The King replied. "What good is that for the Kemboton? Destiny said. "If I want breakfast in bed, I don't want to go get it, I want it on demand" King Shakon laughed. The two humans stepped back, they didn't want to be dinner. "You creatures are vile and when my friend gets here he will stop you!" Destiny cried. "Look at me, I'm scared!" The King said sarcastically. He waved his arms at two guards. They came over and tied Karl and Destiny to the wall with chains. Destiny looked over at Karl. "Don't worry. S'ah will get us out of this, he always does" She said reassuringly.